One less Weasly
by Addicted.to.telly
Summary: Summary : what if one of the weasly lost one of their own, what romances will form and who will be lost in the sorrow? Rated T just in case and please read and review….


One less weasly

Ginny's p.o.v

I stood frozen to the spot, my untamed hair and silk nightgown slapping against my legs and face, because of the frozen winter breeze ,my feet being cut and bleeding from the shards of glass from the freshly shattered window, my tears dry and frozen against my face ,my eyes cold and unblinking as I stare at the deformed lump below the window, legs and arms bent at impossible angles,

I feel people budging past me shoving me out of the way ,

"Ginny ,what happened who did this?"

I hear freds voice quiet ,in the distance, no wait ,he's right here, his face up close to mine ,his hands resting firmly on my shoulders…

'how had this happened?' I thought

"I….uh….she….I…..the light?" I mumbled not registering that I was speaking out loud,

I was sitting in my room ,brushing my hair for the 17th time, because I had overheard Ron talking to mum about Harry coming over ,yes that's right THE HARRY POTTER, but im not excessively brushing my hair or trying on several different outfits because of his past or scar, but because from the first time I had ever set eyes on him ,she had fallen in love and as she got to know him over the years her obsession grew, well anyway she had been in her room when she saw a bight light, I know it sounds crazy and like she was going mad ,but that was what she had seen, she had cautiously gotten up and progressed across the room to the light and just as she was about to touch it an earth shattering crash could be heard from the end of the corridor ,that sudden loud noise caused Ginny to jump and this sudden movement made the light disappear , Ginny walked to her bedroom door and opened it slowly ,from what she could see there was nothing wrong with the corridor so she stepped out further , and continued walking until she reached the stairs and she could see a light at the bottom of the stairs almost like moonlight ,she took a single tentative step towards the first step of the stairs…

"huh ahhhh" she exclaimed as she withdrew her foot almost instantly as a sharp pain erupted in the under side of her foot ,she lifted it to see a large and slowing enlarging patch of blood she wiped it away just to have it instantly replaced again she could see a piece of glass protruding out of her foot, she pulled it out and gently replaced her foot to the ground, it hurt but she needed to see what was at the bottom of the stairs and what had caused the crash every step she took a small red patch was left on the shag carpet ,she knew her mother would be angry (only now she knows she wouldn't), she stopped and took a breath as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end , and although there was a cold crisp breeze coming up from the stairs ,I don't think it was the cold that made her hairs stand on end, I think it was from the fear of what she might find at the bottom of the stairs,

She took one final look back at the comfort of her bed room door and made her way down the stairs ,the first thing she noticed when she reached the bottom was the cool ,frozen breeze and the sudden brightness, yes it was almost definitely the moonlight ,(it had that same eerie glow) then came the pains from her feet with every step but she didn't seem to notice because she had found the source of the crash, the centre landing window had been smashed almost as if a heavy mass had been thrown at it, she ignored the pain in her feet and her curiosity pullling her to look out and that's when she saw it…..the body,

The hair brush that until now she didn't realise she was still clutching (so hard that her muscles went white) fell to the floor by her feet, probably making some sort of sound ,but it was blocked out in the chaos of the many thoughts rushing through Ginny's head ,

The body was sprawled out in amongst the roses and forget-me-nots,

Ginny was still standing there when she heard the other weasly running up the stairs to see what all the commotion was ,but nothing could have prepared them for what they were going to find, their role model ,their rock in life, their mother sprawled across her beloved flower bed.

Ginny had always looked up to this woman, and now she was looking down at her, spread across the ground….one less weasly.


End file.
